


This One's Mine

by brangelina_of_the_gallaghers



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, More Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers/pseuds/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers
Summary: Aaron's going crazy; Robert won't leave him alone. But when Aaron says he needs fresh clothes, Robert's right on it. Whatever his boyfriend needs, he will get. And if he gets to broadcast his engagement and laugh at his ex-wife in the process....?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I made a tumblr post about this and couldn't resist writing a fic.

Aaron stirred awake, eyes opening slowly. As with every time he'd woken up since he arrived in hospital, Robert was the first thing he saw. The man moved over to the bed fast, reaching for his injured boyfriend's hand. Aaron groaned.

"Oh, God, where does it hurt?" Robert was right by his side, laying a hand softly on Aaron's cheek. 

"Nowhere."

"Then what's wrong?"

"You're still here." The younger man said through a small smile. 

"Didn't know you wanted me gone so much." The blond smiled back. 

"I've told you  _so many_ times to go home."

"But I thought you were saying in for me, not you. I thought you just wanted me to get some sleep."

"Yeah, but you also stink of lake water and you're driving me crazy, mate."

"Mate?" Robert raised an eyebrow, trying to suppress a smile as he took a step away.

"We're mates, right?" Aaron mirrored his smile. 

"Yeah but I think I'm less of a mate, more of a  _fiance_."

"'right so now I'm telling my _fiance_ to get lost." The younger man quipped.

"But I want to know you're okay."

"Robert, I'm _fine_. Really, I'm okay. I want you to go home, have a shower and get some sleep in our bed. You need to get out that chair. And I need some time alone."

"Time alone to do what? Jerk off."

"Maybe." The man winked. "Nah, I can wait a few days and you can do that for me when I get home. We need to have some celebratory sex."

"I still don't want to leave you." Robert said after a few moments of happy silence. 

"Just for a few hours. Shower and get changed. And I _need_ some clean clothes for when I get out of here."

"Yeah, alright. But I get to pick the clothes." The blond placed a quick kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

* * *

When Robert walked into the pub, the thing he least wanted to see was his ex-family celebrating while his boyfriend was laid up in an uncomfortable hospital bed.

"I've come to get Aaron some fresh clothes." He shrugged Bex off, plodding off behind the bar.

When he came back out, small bag of clothes in hand for his boyfriend (and clean clothes on himself) he saw Chas talking to a sulking Chrissie in the corner of the pub. He approached, hoping to get a bit of gossip to report back to Aaron.

"And you're still okay with him dating your son." Chrissie's shrill voice echoed around the room. "Can't you see he's going to cheat again?"

"He's not going to cheat on my boy." Chas growled back.

"He's never had an honest relationship in his life."

"Yeah, maybe." The blond stepped in, voice calm and collected. "But I've changed."

"Robert, you were sleeping with your sister-in-law. You were probably with someone between her and your boy-toy."

"You know what, you're right. There were several people. You _just_ weren't good enough." He had suppress a chuckle, biting his lip.  

"So I don't doubt there'll be many more to come." 

"Unlikely. No, not unlikely, _impossible_."

"Come  _on_." Chrissie laughed. "When we were _engaged_ , you slept with my sister and God knows who else. Then when we were  _married_ , you slept with Aaron and God knows who else."

"There was no one else." He said sincerely. "And yeah, I slept with Rebecca. Doesn't mean I'm going to cheat anymore."

"Forgive me for not believing you." Her voiced dripped with sarcasm.

"I haven't got time for this." The blond sighed. "I need to get back to Aaron."

"How is he?" Chas asked for the sixth time that day. She really did want to be at the hospital but with Robert refusing to leave, she needed to be home with Liv.

"He's good. Sick of the sight of me, I think." The two exchanged a smile. "But I'm going back anyway."

"Rightly so." Chas clapped him on the shoulder. "Give him my love."

"Of course."

"He's lucky to have you." She began to walk away from the sulking, drunk woman only to be drawn back by her cackle. "Listen here, get off his back. He's been nothing but a rock for my Aaron recently. He doesn't deserve anything you just said."

"Oh you naive-" Chrissie cut herself off. "Since when were you team Robert?"

"Since he saved my son's life; Since I saw him so devoted to my boy that it made me cry." 

"Robert... devoted? I'll believe it when I see it."

"Why don't you take a look at his left hand when he gets back home." The man smiled slyly and took a few steps backwards towards the door.

"What?" Chrissie asked, brain a little fuzzy from the alcohol.

Robert's thoughts fought for dominance momentarily; inner conflict resulting in him pulling the small box out of his pocket and flicking it open.

"Well he'd be an idiot to say yes," was all Chrissie managed to say.

"Oh, he's already got his; this is mine." Robert gave his token smirk. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to take this to him." He didn't miss Chas' 100 watt grin as he left a grimacing Chrissie behind. 

* * *

"Hey." Robert pulled back the curtain around Aaron's bed and slid inside.

"You're back." The man tried not to smile

"Don't sound so happy to see me." The blond grinned, walking closer. "Brought you something." Instead of reaching for the ring, he held up one of his own shirts. "If I get to pick your clothes, you're not wearing black."

"I'm also not wearing floral print, and neither are you." The younger man snatched it away and threw it on the floor.

"Thought you'd say that. So I brought this, too." He held up the white long-sleeved t-shirt he'd managed to persuade his boyfriend to buy a few months ago.

"Cheers."

"And I also brought this." He moved to get the box out his pocket once more but hesitated. "You can tell me it's a bad idea or gay or whatever but-" With a deep breath, he finally pulled it out. "I got two so I thought-"

Aaron, who had slowly, painfully moved to sit up in the bed, cut off his boyfriend's rambling with a kiss. "Of course it's gay. But in case you hadn't noticed, I'm quite gay." The younger man said breathlessly. "Give it here then."  

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked. And hope you're still coping after such a big week. 
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated.


End file.
